


I'll Just Wait Here (For You)

by AnnaofAza



Series: There's Truth in Fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, F/F, Feelings, M/M, POV Castiel, Parallels, Pining, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches these two girls, young but in love, and wonders why he and Dean haven't caught up to them yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Wait Here (For You)

  
" _...I'll wait for you!"_

With a sweeping bow and a beaming smile, Kristen ends her song.  
     
On the other side of the set, Castiel watches as the girl who plays Dean responds with wild applause. Kristen throws her a wide grin in return, stepping back from the spotlight and walking across the stage. The other girl meets her in the middle, and they both embrace, giggling at something Castiel can't make out.  
  
Their moment is interrupted by two sharp claps from Marie, the ambitious writer and director, who points a finger at both of them.  
  
"Good," she says, nodding curtly. "I gotta check on the Smiths, but that was actually better than the last one. We might pull this off! Take five!"  
  
The stagehands move to clear away the props for the next scene, and Castiel hastens his steps so that he can help them. The bed looks heavy, and he helps two other girls carry it backstage, smiling when they thank him, but his attention is on the two students still on the stage.  
  
Kristen and the girl are palm to palm, fingers interlocked, smiling so innocently and sweetly that something gives in Castiel's heart. He must have made some sort of noise, because the girl who plays Kristen raises her head, startling when she catches his eye. The other girl opens her mouth to presumably ask her what the matter is, but is startled by a loud, buzzing noise from her back pocket. She squeezes Kristen's hands once, then lets go with a reluctant air.  
  
"I gotta go see Maggie about that BM scene, but talk later?"  
  
"Of course. After rehearsal, right? We need to study for Calc."  
  
"Ugh! Why did you remind me?" She shakes her head, laughing. "I hate that class with a passion. Thank God you're good at this smart stuff."  
  
Kristen rolls her eyes. "You're smart, too, Siobhan, don't be like that. Besides," her voice drops playfully: "I'm the one who will grip you tight—"  
  
"...And raise me from perdition." Siobhan finishes, looking at bit more at ease. "Gotcha." Her phone vibrates again, and she groans. "That's Maggie, I bet. I really have to go."  
  
"Sure." Kristen leans forward and softly pecks her on the cheek. "Can you come over for dinner tonight? Mom's making spaghetti and meatballs."  
  
"Awesome," Siobhan fervently says, then breaks away, waving as she exits towards where Castiel is standing. She gives him an odd look, then an eyebrow raise when Castiel tentatively begins to wave.  
  
"Here to make fun of us like your co-workers?"  
  
Kristen is standing behind him with her arms crossed, and Castiel violently shakes his head.  
  
"No!" He wouldn't dream of it. "Of course not. I can sense the passion within the exterior—the props, the lights, the scenes, the songs—"  
  
"Oh, you heard me!" Kristen ducks her head, but her eyes shine, pleased. "I hope I was all right—"  
  
"You were very good," Castiel sincerely praises. "I can tell you've sung before."  
  
"How do you know? I take choir, and let me tell you—this play was so difficult to fit into my schedule. I have a million APs and piano and Chinese...but once I heard about Marie's play, I had to try out. Cas is my favorite character."  
  
"Thank you," Castiel said, before amending: "I mean...yes, me too."  
  
"Castiel's really under-appreciated, but thankfully, my girlfriend agrees with me. She actually almost beat me out from this role. You know her as Dean Winchester."  
  
Oh. Castiel tries to still the beating in his chest as he nods in reply. "You two enjoy acting?"  
  
"Well, Siobhan is actually pretty shy, and I don't know why—she's great, and I'm not just saying that!" Kristen straightens the trenchcoat, fiddling with the buttons as she continues, "I guess it's because her dad thinks that music and stuff isn't exactly a solid career choice; she's enrolled in ROTC, just like him—it has good scholarships."  
  
Castiel sighs sympathetically, remembering a man broken in a hospital bed, silent tears running down his cheeks. "She should pursue her own dreams."  
  
"That's what I keep saying!" Kristen emphatically throws her hands up in the air, the force sending her wings askew. "Her father's coming around, though. We just need to keep talking with him. In the meantime, we both have awesome friends."  
  
"Good. I'm glad." Castiel replies. "Friends are good to have in dark times. Are most of your friends also in this play?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Everyone was so excited when me and Siobhan got Dean and Cas—well, Marie doesn't like it—not because of that, no!" she quickly reassures him, mistaking his startled look for something else. "My God, write a book series with almost nothing but dudes...some homoerotic tension has to sneak it at some point. No, Marie is more of a fan of...well, Sam and Dean." At Castiel's blank look, she reiterates: "together."  
  
"Oh." Castiel says, feeling somewhat thrown. Sam and Dean do show a strong bond, but...he never imagined it like that, and from what he knows of the brothers, their love for each other is unconditional and iron-stubborn. Yet, of course, not of a romantic relationship (at least, not that he knows of).  
   
"But Marie is cool. She's just...passionate, like the rest of us. We're huge fans. Well, technically, Siobhan acts like a casual fan, but she's actually really into it. She signed up for Latin when we both really got into the series." Kristen blushes, then self-consciously brushes away the stray strands that have escaped her wig. "Sorry. I know I babble on so much about her; it's just that—"  
  
"You love her," Castiel finishes, and he doesn't have to look into their souls to see that. They may be young, but what they have together is both strong and precious. Looking at Kristen, eyes bright with affection, he feels something he's denied for a long time: envy. Envy is an ugly emotion, a sin for angels, but he still feels the impatience, the longing, the desire not to stand on the fringes any longer. He's tired of waiting.  
   
"Yeah," Kristen almost whispers, breaking Castiel out of his reverie. "I really do." She begins to tug the pins out of her wig, one by one, and doesn't meet his eyes. "I know it sounds dumb, but I think...I think she's the one. The only one. You ever...felt like that?"  
  
"I have. I...do, actually." He now hears a familiar laugh around the corner, rough but genuine, and feels what he's known for a long time, but has been unable to say.  
  
Kristen brightens, oblivious to his change in mood. "It's the best feeling in the world, right?"  
  
"Sometimes." Castiel replies, just as Dean steps out of the shadows. Dean spots him, waving at him. His smile seems softer when his eyes land on him, and Castiel tells himself not to hope, because it's foolish to want something impossible.  
  
He turns his head to stop this destructive cycle of thought, noticing the new way Kristen's features change, as if she's just come to a realization. Whatever she thinks, she's not sharing it with him.  
  
"Hey, Cas," Dean greets with a quick pat on his arm. "We're going to keep our eye out for now, but let's go find, ah, Agent Smith and get back to the hotel. How do you feel about burgers?"  
  
Castiel feels a sense of loss when Dean draws his hand away. His eyes are weary with slightly darkened circles underneath, and something since the curing ritual seems to have slunk under his skin, a new weight of weariness. He wishes Dean would drink the tea Sam keeps preparing every night for him to help his sleep, but Dean always refuses. _It doesn't have anything to stop nightmares, does it?_  
  
Castiel can, again, banish the nightmares away with a touch to Dean's forehead, but Dean also refuses this method. _You shouldn't waste your mojo on me, Cas. You've given too much._  
  
He doesn't realize that Castiel wants this, wants to ease Dean's suffering as much as he can, and wants to stay with him, sharing his bed and holding him curled against his chest. He wants Dean to be know the meaning of love without it being a violent, impulsive passion. He wants Dean to find comfort in peace. He wants Dean to tell him that he wants him to stay, because Castiel worries about the day that Dean has enough of his presence and forces him to go to a place he no longer considers home.  
  
Dean now is looking at him with bemusement, and Castiel realizes he's still rooted in place. Beside him, Kristen smiles a bit awkwardly and then waves goodbye, turning to exit.  
  
"Hey." she says to Castiel, right before she walks away. "Good luck with...everything, okay?"  
  
Castiel nods, even though she's now gone, then follows Dean without a word.


End file.
